The invention concerns an electrode line for intraluminal or intracardiac use which is suitable for connection to an electrostimulation device such as a cardiac pacemaker, defibrillator, cardioverter or the like. The electrode line has an elongate, flexurally soft electrode line body having a proximal end, at which is arranged an electrical connecting means for making an electrical connection to a stimulation device. The electrode line body also has a distal end, at which or in the proximity of which is arranged at least one distal electrode which is electrically connected to the electrical connecting means and has an electrically conducting outside surface. Provided in the electrode line body is a lumen for accommodating a guide wire. That lumen extends from a distal opening in the region of the distal end of the electrode line body to a proximal opening which is arranged proximally of the distal opening, preferably in the region of the proximal end of the electrode body. The distal opening is of such a configuration and arrangement that a guide wire can issue from the lumen through the distal opening.
Electrode lines of that kind are already known from the state of the art, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,495. Described therein is an electrode line having a lumen and a distal opening which is suitable for receiving a stiletto.
Taking that art as the basic starting point, the invention seeks to provide an electrode line which offers the physician further areas of use.